moderational_warfare_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Order Island
Order Island was an Island located in Halo 2's Server Awash, which served as a safe Haven for the Seven Sages, following the falls of both Sandbox and Epitaph, by AI controlled Chaos armies diverted and led by the Lethal Virus Condemnation, during the Moderation War. A major Battle between Chaos and Seven Sages was fought on this one very Island in order to attempt to remove the remaining Seven Sages players on Xbox Live from the Server on November 21st, 2015 about 21 days after the Invasion of Epitaph. Despite winning against Chaos, the Seven Sages, continued to operate on Order Island, for about 9 more days, until November 29th, 2015 after the Seven Sages all agreed to Invade Chaos, where the group eventually assaulted and attacked Chaos head on for the first time since the destructions of both Forts VIRAL and FORGE. Order Island, was still in use, despite the sages obtaining a new foothold in Halo 4, after the Seven Sages were able to attack and occupy Chaos Controlled Meltdown, and in fact was used as a major vehicle port during the Seven Sage's blitz against Chaos in Halo 4. ''History Sectors 'Main Island' 'The Underground Sector' 'Vehicle Hanger' 'Briefing Room' 'Armory' Gallery Order Island Updated.png|Aerial View of Order Island... DSCN0363.JPG|Skyline view of Order Island from the Sea... Order Island Thrust Launcher.png|The Order Island Launch Pad, used by the Seven Sages in order to House the 4 Banshee's that they have been Using since the Fall of Sandbox. DSCN0362.JPG|4 Amplifiers kept the Island of Order hidden from Chaos for about 12 hours until Tdoggydojo's Power went out in his home causing the Fire Wall to go down, revealing Order Island to Condemned, a Full Invasion occurred moments after this. DSCN0360.JPG|View of Seal Lake, featuring a lake that is completely bordered by a Metallical Fence, that was designed in order to prevent Chaos from Invading the South side of Order Island. DSCN0361.JPG|Shot of Wooded Mar, a small forest located in the center of Order Island, which contains a single Mounted turret in the center. Order Island Beach way.png|The main Oceanic Beach Gate and only entry into Order Island... Hornet Platform on Order Island.png|The Main Hornet Pad on Order Island, shares the same field as the Seven Sage Banshees, located in the background. Order Island Armory.png|The main Armory located in the Heart of Order Island.... Seven Sage Order Island Vehicle Hanger.png|The main vehicle bay located in the heart of Order Island, featurs the only Wraith that survived the Fall of Sandbox, and the Single Chaos Tank that was salvaged from the Dark Shadow Debris Field Portho Hill.png|A sentry turret overlooking the Sea ontop of Portho Hill, Order Island Briefing Room.png|The main Breifing Room of Order Island, this was the first room of its kind to be constructed by the Seven Sages during the Second Month of the Moderation War in November.. Xbox Live Software Map.png|A one of a kind Simulated mod coded Map representing Xbox Live and the Halo Franchise during the Moderation War, this map was used by the Seven Sages to indentify servers that were controlled by Chaos including keeping track of their formal bases. Trivia *''Order Island was known to be the Only Seven Sage base to not be constructed in Chaos Occupied Halo 3, as the Base was constructed in Chaos Occupied Halo 2 Anniversary... *''Order Island was the only base of the Seven Sages to not be destroyed or Occupied by Chaos...'' *''According to RagingSun6989, it was stated that Order Island was the Halo 2 Anniversary clone of his old original Sandbox Map, as both maps share a similar appearance, only that Order Island is smaller then Sandbox...'' *''Order Island was the first and only Seven Sage base to be redeveloped from scratch and contain a simulated map of Xbox Live, featuring the Halo games and servers controlled by Chaos...'' Category:Servers Category:Halo Universe Servers Category:Halo 2 Anniversary Maps Category:Master Chief Collection Server Category:Seven Sages Category:Seven Sage Base of Operations